Sinn wird verzweifelt gesucht sogar Lupen helfen nicht
by Kleinkuenstler
Summary: Der Sinnlosigkeit wird sich hingegeben und Gedanken Ausgeführt.


_**Sinn wird verzweifelt gesucht**_

 _ **sogar Lupen helfen nicht  
**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **  
**_

Vogelfrei, zu deutsch Fogelfrei ist ein Altmodischer Begriff für im Wald lebende Obdachlose welche eine primitive Art des Twittern, zu deutsch Twitter betreiben. Zu dieser Zeit (173 ad.) kurz nach der Entstehung der Erde hatte Twitter noch ein viel geringeres Zeichenlimit von 19 Zeichen pro Stein. Deshalb entstanden um diese Zeit viele Abkürzungen wie z.B. YOLO. Eine Nachricht konnte damals ungefähr so aussehen: Menschen Opfer,YOLO  
Diese Nachricht wurde dann von den Vogelfreien per Mail (wie E-mail ohne e) versendet.  
Die Stein Mail wurde dann per Katapult versendet, diese Art der Versendens wurde schnell eingestellt da sie zu viele Beziehungen beendete #Steinschlag

* * *

Die Nichtexistenz macht begehrenswert. Im Grundsatz ist das richtig da unbekanntes und somit neues einen Reiz von Neugier und oder Verlangen auf uns ausübt. Doch einer Gegenprobe hält diese These allerdings nicht stand. So existiert Schokoladenpudding und dennoch will ich welchen. Hirzu kommt eine Bedingung ich will den Pudding nur wenn er keine Haut hat, da ich nicht einer dieser gottlosen nach Wurm und Moder riechenden zurückentwickelten Wesen bin.  
Wie dem auch sei zum Ende dieser Seite möchte ich noch eine Verlautbarung machen. An die Leute die ihr die Texte im Religionsunterricht verstehen!  
Ihr existiert nicht.  
Damit möchte ich schließen und zwar ab. #Steinschlag

* * *

Sinnfrei denken ist nicht schwer sinnfrei schreiben auch nicht mehr  
\- Franz Kafka

falsche Zitate gehören zu einer der kürzesten und schönsten Art des Witzes, auch wenn sie manchmal zu zutreffend sind und oder nur die Dummheit einer Person widerspiegeln.

Die Proletarier haben nicht zu verlieren außer ihrer Goldkettchen  
\- Donald Trump

Uplagba alahan kadesch (bringt mir Han Solo)  
\- die Gesundheitsministerin von Belgien (2015)

* * *

Wie wird die Katholische Kirche wieder attraktive für die Massen (Ideensammlung)  
\- Weihrauch durch Marihuana ersetzten  
\- Hostien durch Kekse ersetzen  
\- lasst die Priester wieder Knattern - Messwein für alle vor und nach dem Gottesdienst (währenddessen auch sonst erträgt man das ja nicht) - Bänke durch Sitzsäcke ersetzten (fänd ich gut)  
\- Macht die verdammte Heizung an wie sind hier  
nicht in einer Schule im Winter  
\- Teppichboden aber nicht so weich das die Priester  
sich drauf Ausruhen, wenn du verstehst was ich  
meine  
\- aber nicht zu hart das sich die Knaben die Knie nicht verletzten...  
Wenn sie vor den Priestern Knien OHH so Geil wie ein Priester in der Jugendherberge

* * *

Die Uhr ist zweifelsfrei eine Zeitgemäße Erfindung wenn auch Uhren die Zeit in verschiedenen Einheiten messen und ich meine nicht in Sekunden, Minuten, Deziminuten oder Stunden. Denn wie wir wissen fließt Zeit nicht nur vor sich hin sondern sie läuft auch davon, dies machen sich dies machen sich Uhren zu nutze. So funktionieren Moderne Uhren welche mit Strom betrieben werden denn wie wir alle wissen auch fließt, Alte Uhren hingegen welche Mechanisch funktionieren und die Schritte der laufenden Zeit zählen und sie mittels Zahnräder wiedergibt. Deshalb sind moderne Uhren genauer, denn Zeit kann nicht nur laufen sondern auch rennen oder auch schleichen z.B. im Mathematik Unterricht bei Herrn Dettbarn dort gleicht die Zeit einer Schnecke mit Krücken.

* * *

Sprachen Unterscheiden sich und das ist auch gut so denn wenn wir nur eine Sprache hätten würde unsere Varietät an schlechten Wortwitzen und Sprichwörtern stark begrenzt. Doch leider lassen sie sich nur schwer in andere Sprachen übersetzten. Um diesen Sachverhalt zu verdeutlichen werde ich nun ein paar Deutsch - Englisch, Englisch - Deutsch Beispiele einbringen.  
\- better a pigeon on the roof than a Spatz in the Hand.  
\- like a Fish on the dry  
\- do you have a sack infront of the Türe  
\- karma ist eine Hündin  
\- i make you knife  
\- i am Mecces


End file.
